


What if?

by lovelytaeh



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytaeh/pseuds/lovelytaeh
Summary: A crush.A younger boy who looks older and way too handsome.And an extra school maths teacher.





	What if?

How was that even possible? Guanlin looks much older than him even though Jihoon is two years older. That could make Jihoon go crazy. He knows that Guanlin is way too young, well actually he is too young too to fall for somebody. 

Jihoon is in the last year of high school and he doesn’t have the time to fall in love, or at least shouldn’t waste his time falling in love. Anyways he kinda knows that he has a crush in Guanlin since the very first time he saw him walking on his high school hall.   
Guanlin just arrived this year and he is already super famous not only in his own class but everywhere. It is obvious why he is that popular, he’s super handsome, because of his visuals everyone would look at him, everyone.

Jihoon has been sure that he doesn’t like girls for a long time but he can’t think about Guanlin being gay, he has the feeling that he likes girls, he always flirts with them, not that Jihoon is watching him, well maybe a little. The thing is that Jihoon would never ask him on a date, actually he has never had the strength to go and talk to him, it doesn’t make sense, does it?

In fact, Jihoon has thought about introducing himself to Guanlin a few times but he could’t find a good reason to start talking to him, what would he say? “Hey, I’m Jihoon, nice to meet you” and then what?

 

“First class and i already want to kill myself” that’s what Jihoon is thinking about at maths class. Maths are the easiest for him that make the class boring, he can’t understand why he has to be there when his marks are always a 10 even without trying. 

When the class finishes and they have a rest before the other class starts, Yuna comes and sits next to Jihoon since his friend went to the toilet and there’s an empty space.

\- Hey Jihoon, what did you do last weekend?  
\- Uhmm… just been with friends, you know?.- Jihoon knows for sure that Yuna is kind of in love with him since they were little, they had known each other like forever. And even though he knows he’s gay the rest of the world doesn’t know about it.   
\- What about this weekend? What are your plans?  
\- I’ll be with friends as every weekend.- He’s tone says that he’s been funny.  
\- I see, can I join?

Without thinking too much about it he nods just because they are friends too, but he should have though about it because Yuna looks like he just accepted to go on a date with her.

 

Time for lunch and he’s eating the same crappy food as every day, since it’s pretty much the only thing they cook at the high school cafe, ham sandwich with cheese and “bacon”, if you can find it. Jihoon always sits with friends and they are talking about everything and nothing when someone’s voice that is not familiar to him, but that at the same time sounds kind of, just said hello to him or his friends.

When he gets to realize that the boy who is standing right next to him is the well known for him Lai Guanlin, he opens his eyes quite a lot and then gets all red, but he manages to hide it from Guanlin and his own friends.

\- Uhmm.. hi.- He says being shy.  
\- Well I’m gonna go ahead and ask you… I’ve heard that you’re good at maths and I was wondering if you could be kind of my extra school teacher, maybe? I’m like the worst at maths and I really need someone to help me…- He looks like he's about to beg him right before Jihoon accepts to be his teacher, and he knows it’s not because he’ll get some money of it, it’s just because he couldn’t resist to Guanlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, all I want to say is that I'm sorry if I have made any spelling mistakes since english is not my first language. Apart from that I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
